Heterochromia
by Vycksta
Summary: Her left eye is orange for her impulsive fierceness, her right eye is blue to show those rare moments of calm. Ten short stories detailing into the life of Halibel's tomboyish Fraccion, Apache.
1. No 1: Bemusement

**Title**: Heterochromia  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Rating**: One chapter is pretty crude, hence the mature rating...

**Authors Notes**: Oh I wonder who my favourite Bleach character is... really...

So yeah. As the summary says Heterochromia is a series of ten mini stories, all between 600 and 700 words each and all centric to Apache. With some of them I tried to capture her fierce side, others I tried to get her other side... you know, the one that she doesn't show much. But it's there; I saw it in the fake Karakura Town arc. Although that could be because i'm a Halipache tard. 8D;;;

The chapter titles? They are prompts I was given by my friends; I threw caution to the wind and let them decide the fate of my work ZOMG. -fake flail- The first prompt, Bemusement, was one of two picked by Maylese. -nod- Only cause she likes the word. The nutter.

Usual gargon here; reviews are love, concrit is also love and flames just make me spit my drink over my computer screen in laughter. Blah blah yakkidy do dah fwee.

Oh yes... just to clear things up; I do like Loly. A lot. It's just that I don't think Apache and her would see eye to eye on their differing views of loyalty...

---

"Don't you think he is fantastic?"

"Who?"

"Aizen, of course! With him as our leader there is no way that we will ever lose!"

Apache sighed lightly and rolled her eyes; no matter how many times she would bump into Loly and engage in a conversation with her the pigtailed Numeros always managed to find a way to somehow direct the topic towards the overlord of Hueco Mundo and of all of the Arrancar living within. There was a part of her that wondered why in the Hell she was with Loly... but she answered that mentally a second later; Halibel wanted to have a word with her and Loly's room was in the same direction, something she found rather unfortunate.

She would have considered running far away, but Apache knew that it would only cause grief later on. Loly would find her and hound her relentlessly with her partner Menoly and Apache would snap and punch the living daylights out of both of them, something that would not only be criticised by Sun-Sun but possibly Halibel as well, who was a firm believer in fighting fair...

"Hello, Apache? You there?"

Apache blinked, the action of Loly's maniacal hand waving in front of her face snapping her out of her current train of thought. She stopped walking and looked at Loly quizzically, who in turn also had a look of confusion on her face.

"Did you hear what I said?" Loly questioned after a minute stony silence.

More eye rolling occurred from Apache. "No... was it anything interesting?"

"What do you MEAN, was it anything INTERESTING? Of COURSE it was; I was talking about how cunningly brilliant Aizen is and asked you what you thought of him but all I was getting from you was a blank expression."

"Then that's my answer." Apache replied dully, starting to get a little bored of this conversation and of Loly's blatant infatuation. "Sure, Aizen is the top gun but he's only after one thing at the moment and that's power. He doesn't give a fuck about anyone unless it's to his needs and probably finds you nothing but a stupid little fanbrat..."

Those last three words were the incentive Loly needed, her impulsive side getting the better of her and making her think of nothing to land a punch directly in the middle of Apache's face. The action caused the Fraccion to reel back in shock but the surprise was only temporary, Apache wiping the trickle of blood coming from her nose cleanly away before looking at Loly in amusement.

"You are so predictable." she cackled.

Before Loly could react to those words Apache had already grabbed the Numeros by the collar of her scanty uniform with her left hand, her right one forming a fist which gathered enough power and force to land a perfect hit on the startled Loly and send her skidding a few metres along the cold corridor. Dazed to extremes, it took Loly a minute or two to gather enough of her bearings to get into a sitting position, during this time Apache decided to lean on the wall cockily and wait.

Loly chose to remain on the floor, refusing to look at Apache out of disappointment of being beaten by a single punch.

"You hate my liking for Aizen... but why?" she queried, starting to get annoyed with Apache all over again. "Because the last time I checked you were fiercely loyal to Halibel."

Apache was unfazed with the question asked to her and coolly and confidently replied to Loly with just five simple yet powerful words; "Because Halibel CARES for me."

The sound of silence then gripped the corridor, Apache choosing to continue the stroll alone and leaving the still dazed and confused Loly to deal with her bruised face and battered esteem.


	2. No 2: Blanket

**Authors Notes**: Here we are with installment number two! This prompt was chosen by Crysatl, who has no clue on Bleach and the fandom... but hey, I said that I would take anything flung my way!

I actually like this one, it's one of my favourites. Why? Ah, you'll see at the end. They are not together in Heterochromia, but I had to fling in a hint or two of my Bleach OTP somewhere! -bricked- Oh come on, it is my fanfiction after all!

---

The gale was howling with such ferociousness it was like the entire world's population of wolves were gathered just a mere ten feet away and the speed of the airy element was packed with enough power to send the sand outside scattering in many directions, like ground level fireworks.

That was not the only thing the wind was carrying.

Shivering uncontrollably from the relentless cold that was being whisked around with the increasing breezes, Apache muttered under her breath in the corner of the small room she was in; how she hated the fact that when Las Noches suffered with bad weather it had a way of creeping inside the headquarters of where the Arrancar lived to make everyone unwillingly deal with it too. To her it also didn't help matters that the rooms were not exactly heated. Unless you were Aizen.

Getting annoyed with being so frozen the young Fraccion decided that maybe a little jogging on the spot would help keep her warm but to her dismay, it was a bigger failure than staying seated for the wind could dance its way around more of her body. Because of that she increased her pace, yet the air suddenly got spiteful; a sudden blast of icy zephyr knocking her onto the ground.

"You total BASTARD!" Apache screamed at the wind in fury.

She crawled along the cold floor and got back into her little corner, wrapping her arms around her knees and resuming the teeth chattering that she had been doing, grudgingly, for the last half an hour. To try and drown out the irritating noise even more Apache buried her head into her knees, muttering to herself every so often that the weather was a "cow". This was how she stayed for a lengthy period of time, until she developed the strangest feeling that somebody was watching her. Her instincts prove to be right, Apache looking up from her cold clinch to find her leader, Halibel, looking down at her with honey coloured eyes.

"Hey... there... Halibel..." Apache managed to say while trying her hardest not to shake. She then realised that Halibel was always attired in an outfit a lot more revealing than hers and by the way the Espada was standing, appeared to be completely unaffected by the chill. "Say... aren't you cold as well?"

Halibel said nothing, characteristically choosing to let actions speak louder than words. Reaching down, she grabbed her slightly started Fraccion by the arm and pulled Apache up so she was also on her feet. Before Apache could ask what in the blazes Halibel was doing the Espada got a large bit of beige fabric that was draped over her shoulders and put it over Apache's own, the Fraccion instinctively grabbing two of the corners with her hands and pulling it closer around her body. In that instant she already felt warmer thanks to her new layer of protection.

"Thanks." the younger female said in gratitude, watching with slight intent as Halibel turned around and started to walk out of the room. Upon reaching the door Halibel twisted her head around again, looking somewhat confused at Apache, who was still standing in the same spot.

"Would you rather stay in the cold or are you coming with me to go to someplace warmer?" Halibel spoke to break the minute silence, a touch of concern in her voice.

Apache blinked. "Oh! Duh, of course I want to be somewhere warmer! I'm not Sun-Sun, who can deal with this... lucky bitch."

Halibel didn't answer, but Apache wasn't expecting her to. Instead the Fraccion was more than happy to follow Halibel out of the cold confinement and towards somewhere cosier, keeping the large rag wrapped around her and glad that she was the underling of somebody who may have been silent, but was also very much caring.


	3. No 3: Chastise

**Authors Notes**: So here we are with the third installment! Maylese also gave me this prompt to use... and I took it with glee. I had to take it anyway seeing as I said I would take the first ten words I got and this was the fifth... -going off on a tangent-

For those not clued up on the entire English dictionary chastise means to scold or beat, usually severely. So naturally when given this word I instantly thought of someone who should also be in this story with Apache. I won't spoil it but i'm sure you have a good idea.

This is also part one of a two-part story. The next chapter being the second oh mai how obvious.

---

"So remind me, just how many enemies were there to begin with?"

"Four... and we have just killed the second. So I guess that leaves two."

"I thought you two were a little more intelligent than this."

"SHUT UP, SUN-SUN."

Mila Rose sighed and shook her head, she knew that she could occasionally get annoyed at Sun-Sun's degrading comments... but not nearly as much as Apache, who was casting a steely death glare over at her comrade. Sun-Sun was choosing to ignore this action, which was only making Apache get more and more agitated.

The tomboy truly had no clue as to how many of the enemy there was at the beginning; all she could recall was that her, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun were training in the desert when they were subjected to a surprise attack. Not wanting to be on the losing side from the get go Apache lunged forward straight away to batter one of the rivals and five minutes later they were all a little bruised, a little exhausted... but still very much determined.

Apache looked around, rubbing her eyes gingerly with her torn gloves. If there was only two of the adversaries remaining as Mila Rose said then the third must have disappeared, for she could only see one of the creatures and it looked to be very much distracted...

"YOU'RE MINE, FUCKER!"

"Apache, what do you think you are doing?"

This time it was Apache who was ignoring Sun-Sun, eyes gleaming with determination as she charged towards the monster clutching her pair of spiked zanpaktou. With a confident bound she leaped right towards the enemy ready to slash into it. Unfortunately for Apache the creature was faking its distraction.

With one swing of its almighty tail Apache was whacked so fiercely in the stomach it made her throw up. Too out of breath to scream she found herself flying back in the direction of which she came... and landed directly on Mila Rose's head. Apache's weight was enough to send her comrade falling backwards, her head unluckily catching the end of a rock and knocking her unconscious.

"Urgh... that bastard." Apache muttered darkly, rubbing her head. "Hey Mila Rose, i'm sorry about that... oh FUCK." she finished with disdain as she finally noticed that her fellow Fraccion was out for the count.

At a relatively short distance away from Apache, Sun-Sun had observed the situation and shook her head sadly and disapprovingly. She took a look around, noticed that both enemies had now disappeared and walked calmly over to Apache, who had just stood up with a stagger from the dizziness of speeding through the air like that.

Hearing that Sun-Sun was coming towards her, Apache turned around. "Those punks won't be so lucky next... HEY!" she wailed, falling back onto the sand below and sending grain flying everywhere as a result of Sun-Sun tripping her up. Before she could react, Sun-Sun grabbed Apache by the fabric of her outfit and hoisted her up so they were eye to eye.

"You stupid, STUPID girl." hissed Sun-Sun, her right hand still over her mouth while her left kept a grip of Apache. "A reckless move like that could have killed you. How many times have I said to think before you act? Now you have gone and knocked Mila Rose out as a result of your own disgraceful stupidity."

"Chill the fuck out already!" Apache retorted instantly. "How was I supposed to know that the thing was purposely faking?"

"Let's see, the way it had been battling so ferociously before?"

"That means nothing."

"It means everything, you weak minded little moron." Sun-Sun fired back at Apache. "Hasn't Halibel said to us to always pay close attention to the surroundings and the battle techniques of an enemy? Or were you too distracted and pathetic to listen, like always?"

Apache would have answered her question, but she was indeed not concentrating. For the two monsters had resurfaced from the sand and were heading directly towards the oblivious Sun-Sun...


	4. No 4: Fierce

**Authors Notes**: Chapter number four and the second part of the... er... two-part story. When writing Chastise I soon got the idea to link it up to Fierce and voila! Am I pleased with the result? Duh, but then I think that's down to bias. Not because i'm writing this fanfiction... because it's APACHE fanfiction.

Oh trust me, I can go on about Apache all year if I wanted to. Ulquiorra got me into Bleach but it's definitely Apache who's keeping me around. I say Michelle is my Pokemon self? Apache is my Bleach self. By far. ;D

Fierce was the first prompt that I got from Abbie, cause it was the first word that reminded her of Apache. Let's face it, she is a little fireball that likes to explode often. Oh yes.

---

Impulse taking over, Apache loosens Sun-Sun's grip on her, picks up her zanpaktous and launches them at the adversaries.

"As if I would disobey Halibel!" she called, finally answering Sun-Sun's question.

With a slightly startled expression, Sun-Sun turned around to see what had happened to make Apache move so swiftly... and gasped upon seeing the monsters. Thankfully for her she was now not their target anymore, their attention now turned to Apache to try and gain payback for each having one of their eyes gouged out by the spikes on the tomboy's zanpaktou duo.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN A MATCH FOR ME ALONE!" hollered Apache, bounding into the air despite still feeling a little winded from earlier.

One leap was all Apache needed to land on the head of one of the creatures, picking up one of her pointed cuffs from its eye and flinging it at the other monster, scoring a direct hit on its other eye and rendering it blind. Quick as a flash she made a graceful jump onto the newly blinded creatures head, making a come on motion with her right hand while her left grabbed her zanpaktous.

Irritated beyond extremes to Apache's cocky action, the partially sighted enemy dived straight for her, the multitude of sharp teeth in its mouth bared and its mind intent on eating the Fraccion. But Apache had other ideas, waiting until the very last second to confidently leap out of the line of fire. Instead of snaring Apache the lunging monster had grabbed its comrade, its teeth piercing the skin in the others neck and severing the jugular, killing it instantly.

Apache landed onto the land below, brushing grains off her shoulder. "Well well well..." she spoke slowly and teasingly. "I didn't know you were such a gullible bastard."

Enraged, the monster took another lunge at Apache but she was more than ready for this, jumping towards it with her spiked cuffs tightly gripped. She managed to land on the back of the snake-like enemy's neck, wasting no time in relentlessly slashing at the skin while the creature, roaring with pain, tried to smack Apache off with its elongated tail.

While this was happening Sun-Sun watched closely, unsure as to whether to make a move or not. She could see for herself that Apache was doing very well but was it a little too well, perhaps? Deciding that it was for the best that she stepped in she prepared her zanpaktou for battle... but in that second the creature Apache was battling let out a bloodcurdling scream and crashed to the floor, sand flying in every direction imaginable.

Coughing from sand getting up her nose, Sun-Sun squinted in desperation to try and make out some sort of shadow from the dusty carnage.

"Apache?"

"What?"

As the sand settled onto the desert below and therefore restoring her vision, Sun-Sun looked directly ahead of her... and there, about twenty feet ahead of her, was Apache. With a cocky smile the tomboy walked towards her comrade and friend, her zanpaktous clenched in her left hand while her right dragged along the decapitated head of the monster she was just battling.

"What do you think?" Apache asked in a mockingly cute tone once she had reached Sun-Sun. "Do you think this will make a nice present for Halibel?"

Sun-Sun took a few seconds to answer, not wanting to admit out loud that she was impressed with Apache's sudden and brutal onslaught. "I personally think that taking her home would be better." she finally answered, her head tilting towards the still knocked-out Mila Rose.

"Suit your fucking self." Apache sighed just as teasingly as before, letting go of the head and brushing down her blood-soaked outfit. "I do think the monster is prettier than her though."

As she walked ahead of her, Sun-Sun followed Apache as they went to get Mila Rose, mentally concluding that what had just happened was one of the reasons why Apache was picked by Halibel to be her Fraccion.


	5. No 5: Loyalty

**Authors Notes**: Halfway there now... and this prompt was chosen by Bryony, the BBBFFFLLL. She keeps trying to get me into Hetalia but at the same time i'm trying to drag her into the Bleach fandom. She's a great fandom friend to have yanno.

Dedicating this chapter to xXAngelOfDemiseXx, for this chapter also features Tesla in and she's a fan of ApaTes aka Apache x Tesla. No they do not get together in this... I am too loyal to Halipache for that... but I can see them both getting along. This prompt was perfect to try and portray that.

This is also another of my favourite chapters. It didn't take long to write actually; about fifteen minutes give or take. ;B

---

Legs rhythmically swinging out of sheer boredom, Apache let out a disapproving sigh and half-heartedly cast a backwards glance out of the window upon whose sill she was perched on. "Things are supposed to be getting heated... yet i'm sitting here, bored out of my fucking mind."

The other one in the room, the one who Apache was attempting to make a conversation with, merely shrugged. "That's because you're the Fraccion of somebody who is not needed yet."

"Shut the fuck up Tesla! Halibel's the tercera and hey, guess what? She's two whole places above your precious Nnoitra!"

"Don't you speak about him like that!"

"Well don't you fucking diss Halibel, you bastard!"

The atmosphere surrounding both Apache and Tesla suddenly gained a vast amount of tension, both of them staring at each other with glares that could kill if possible. To both Fraccion talking harshly about their Espada was a grave offence... to which both had just committed the crime.

The staring contest lasted for four minutes that could have been mistaken for four hours; Tesla breaking off his gaze to contemplate his newest train of thought. Apache, as quick-to-act as ever, saw this as victory and proceeded to mock him gloatingly.

"Can't even hold a glaring contest, you incompetent wanker."

"Can you just shut up already?" Tesla groaned, agitated that he was snapped back into reality. "Actually, i'm just thinking about what Nnoitra is planning."

"Another loss against a woman because he's a total pansy?"

"BELT IT. If you really MUST know, he plans to go to where Grimmjow is battling one of the invaders and kill this guy by himself."

Apache blinked. Not from being told to shut up, but from Tesla just coming out with that plan like he did. To the tomboy, that made her think... was Tesla worried? If so then she, much as part of her was against it, had something to say that could help...

"You have nothing to worry about."

Tesla looked at Apache wearily, not wanting to answer. With a shrug of her shoulders, she ploughed on.

"Halibel took myself, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun to the scene of the crime earlier so we could see an Espada's released form for ourselves. This invader, this Ichigo guy, may seem strong... but he is weakening. If Grimmjow cannot finish him off then i'm sure that Nnoitra, being one place higher, will do so."

Giving her words careful thought, Tesla mentally took gratitude in Apache's mini speech. Knowing that it must have took her a lot of pride to swallow to say something like that about somebody who was not Halibel, he decided to return the favour as his way of showing thanks for saying something decent about his master.

"Aizen wants to take Halibel to Karakura Town's fake, doesn't he?"

"Yeah..." Apache replied, legs stopping their swinging motions. "Stark and Barragan too, as well as all of their Fraccion."

Tesla nodded. "Then you have nothing to fret over. With the top three Espada going there's not a chance that you'll lose. If Halibel can become the tercera without even showing her released form then that says something."

"That took a lot of fucking guts for you to say that, right?"

"And what you said about Nnoitra didn't?"

Smirking, Apache knew that Tesla was right and that there was no point in hiding it. With a confident push she jumped off the windowsill and took a couple of steps towards him, folding her arms and leaning slightly on her left side.

"You know, I used to think that you were a chauvinist wanker like..." she trailed off, not wanting to start another row this time. "Yet you and I, we're pretty much similar to a degree. We may show it in different ways but I strongly believe in Halibel... and you do with Nnoitra."

"That's true."

"So how about we go and find our Espada, go to where we need to go and fucking kick some shit?"

Tesla couldn't help but smile at that. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

And with a firm handshake that's exactly what Apache and Tesla did, the former amused at how cheesy that just come across.


	6. No 6: Penis

**Authors Notes**: Presenting to you the chapter that warrants Heterochromia's M rating. It's nothing too bad but I guess it is better to be safe rather than sorry.

Managed to write this fairly quickly and i'm pretty sure it shows yet i'll guess i'll let you be the judge of that. It's not my least favourite chapter, not by a long way... I just always seem to have a bit of a block when it comes to writing smut. No matter how short or crude said smut actually is. Guess that's my inner child there. xD

The prompt is from Bryony cause she's a CRUEL PERSON LIKE THAT. -fake sob- As for any dedications? There's two. One to gagboy cause this chapter features one of his favourite characters... at least I think he is anyway... and two to Maylese. Let's just say that the character mentioned near the end? TOTALLY HER IDEA, THE CRAZY CROAT. But I complied cause said character is damn cool. Unloved, but awesome. Yep.

-cackles away-

---

Pacing down the corridor that was not exceptionally lit due to the lack of moonlight, Apache was sporting a frown moody enough to make Lilinette fear her for the rest of her days. It was bad enough getting orders from somebody who was not Halibel, but to get them from Barragan? It was enough to turn the air blue, something that she was doing rather well.

"Fucking lazy old bastard... picking on me just because I was nearest to the damn door. It's his fucking Fraccion anyway. Oh if Halibel was around..."

She knew what she was saying but she also knew that she was being a hypocrite; she didn't stand her ground as would have been the norm. Instead Apache grudgingly obeyed Barragan's order and the only reason why she did?

"Hey, Ggio Vega?" she called, arriving at his room. "I know I still need to batter you senseless for shoving me off that sill but your majesty seeks you..." she finished, a sarcastic tone lingering in the last four words.

Apache waited a minute or two for a response and upon hearing nothing but stony silence decided to sneak into the room herself. Opening the door carefully and tiptoeing in with a devious grin on her face, she wondered if there was anything she could use against Ggio Vega... but she was distracted instantly by a dull light coming from the conjoining room on her right. Interest piqued enough to investigate what occurrences was going on in said room, Apache quietly crept along and peeked her head just enough around for her to still go unnoticed.

What she saw was enough to make her laugh out loud.

Ggio Vega was kneeling on the bed in the room with his legs akimbo, his back not completely to Apache but his eyes clearly concentrating on something else for him to gather that he was being watched. His shirt was open, his trousers were off and beads of sweat were trickling down his face and chest as he continued to masturbate furiously, his breath becoming more and more ragged as his peak was getting nearer.

Leering just a little more, Apache's eyes couldn't help but not notice Ggio Vega's erect member. "Huh, i've seen more on my little finger..." she whispered to herself childishly, although she also mentally admitted at with the pace he was going the size was hard to make out exactly.

For the next couple of minutes Apache continued to watch Ggio Vega like an immature voyeur, greatly amused at how hot and bothered he was getting. She wasn't turned on in the slightest but she was pleased. She had now gotten something to use against him, grin widening when Ggio Vega reached orgasm, calling out the name of the one he was thinking of while a translucent white fluid erupted over his hand and onto the sheets.

Gasping for breath and shivering from the results of his orgasm Ggio Vega leaned back on the bed a little, wiping his cum covered hand on a clean bit of sheet. He then looked up... and his eyes widened in total shock from seeing Apache standing in the doorway with her arms folded and a grin large enough to rival Nnoitra's.

"Huh... seems that you actually are not that big." Apache snorted, looking again at Ggio Vega's member. "But you do shave!" she added with a slight cackle.

"What do you want?"

"A favour. You see, i've always had this fantasy of sitting on a throne like your majesty while being fed fruit and fanned. I want you to do that for me tomorrow."

Ggio Vega laughed at Apache's request. "And what if I refuse? You've just watched me... masturbate..." he trailed off, his face going as white as the sheets he was leaning on.

"You're getting it now, aren't you?" came Apache's cocky reply as she turned around to leave the room. "Now meet me outside the Espada's meeting hall at eight am, otherwise Avirama will have to know what you get up to when you're alone."

And all Ggio Vega could do was nod dumbly as Apache walked away like the cat that had got a different kind of cream.


	7. No 7: Property

**Authors Notes**: Much love to Abbie for her second prompt! As soon as I got it I knew how I would use it in the story... I just didn't know the best way to go about how to begin said story. Heh, I fail so hard sometimes at writing the start of something.

Another of my favourites cause of the hints... hee hee hee. -bricked for bias-

Also taking time out to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed Heterochromia so far. It makes me happy, especially when Apache is still a fairly recent character and one who will never get as much attention as Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ulquiorra and the like. Plus i'm a shameless Apache tard who likes reviews. I always try to review everything I read...

Now onwards to chapter seven of ten!

---

She had no idea she was doing it, it was her subconscious doing the actions... yet there she was. Apache. Lying on her back with her fingers snapping and her head nodding to some deranged melody playing in her head.

Training was hard work indeed and Apache felt that she deserved a break from it all. She had been working out on her own for most of the morning on the same rooftop and her energy was sapped mostly due to the strenuous exercising and partly down to the searing heat that was cast all over Hueco Mundo. She was finding the atmosphere in Las Noches a little too overbearing; it has only been two days since the arrival of three intruders from Karakura Town and already she had been in her fair share of verbal fights. Two with Sun-Sun, one with Mila Rose... and one with Loly. Or was it Menoly? She cannot remember; she finds them both equally irritating.

A few minutes passed and eventually the tune lingering in Apache's mind had drifted away. She put her hands behind her head and started to think about what could happen in the near future thanks to the arrival of these tearaways.

Ideally Apache would love it if she was the one to get rid of them... yet she knew that wouldn't happen. She'd never hear the end of it from Sun-Sun and even Halibel wouldn't have been happy for her going out on a limb by herself, especially if the Fraccion took a battering in the process.

Her thoughts then went onto Halibel. What if she got into a fight with one of them, or even two or all three of them? If Apache was around she knew that there would be no way that she'd let Halibel take them all on by herself while she watched; she would HAVE to help no matter what unless she was reassured by the Espada that everything would be okay...

She snapped out of her daydream and sat up immediately. Scratching the back of her head Apache sighed; she hated mental conflicts. Halibel was indeed a very strong woman but Apache couldn't help but feel an immensely strong need to be by her side and help whatever the cost, whatever the situation.

With a spring in her step Apache jumped up and walked over to the edge of the roof, face blank as she let the very pale breeze gently caress her hair. Her arms folded and her eyes narrowed; she was still exhausted, but she wanted to train more. To better herself and to protect Halibel, as thanks for choosing her to be one of her Fraccion... and because...

Her face gained a familiar fierce expression as she threw caution to one side and carried on with her training despite her tiredness. Getting Cierva out of its wrist cuff confinements she grabbed them tightly and began to batter and scratch a stone pillar that stuck out of the rooftop.

She was going to show everyone just exactly what she was made of. She was going to make Mila Rose and Sun-Sun look at her in awe and maybe even a slight admiration. She was going to make Loly bow down to her and never start an argument with her again... but more importantly?

She was going to show Halibel that she was more than capable; that underneath her impulsiveness she could hold her own. Not only that but she wanted to be noticed by the tercera more than Mila Rose and Sun-Sun. She wanted to be singled out for praise and attention, to be seen as the example for her comrades to follow.

Apache also wouldn't have minded if, one day, Halibel took her to one side and heaped her with that much praise it would have been enough to make her wonder... then a few days later the two of them to walk around Las Noches hand-in-hand...

With that image in her mind, Apache cockily slashed small pieces out of the pillar.

"Mine..." she said proudly, Halibel still very much in her thoughts.


	8. No 8: Strawberries

**Authors Notes**: Okay, I know I said on chapter four that i'm all gung-ho about this because it's Apache fanfiction... I kinda sorta take it back. I say kinda sorta because there's only one chapter of Heterochromia I dislike and this is it.

There's so much I don't like about it, too much to make a list over. I think I could have done better with the prompt... sorry Amy, even if you're no Bleach fan... and would Apache be that thick? I dunno. She can be a little naive sometimes... -sigh- I just find this chapter so blah, so blank, so pathetic; would Halibel's Fraccion actually do something like this? I believe I got them in-character yet the story in itself? Gah.

Ah well. -eye roll- I may rate this my least favourite but maybe you, the readers, will like it. -goes back to playing Animal Crossing-

---

Eyes of two contrasting colours stared quizzically at the small red fruit, Apache's mouth screwed up into a strange looking pout to match. "Okay... what exactly is this?"

"Beats me you idiot." came Mila Rose's stunted reply, a hand on her hip while she too looked at the edible object with equal confusion. "I have never seen one of them before in my life."

Sun-Sun watched her two comrades with slanted eyes, a little agitated that both Apache and Mila Rose were demonstrating sheer obliviousness over something that could be eaten. She knew what it was and would have told them so, labelling them both disgraceful in the process... but she mentally declined that offer, choosing instead to walk out of the room that the three of them were in.

"Where's she off to?" Mila Rose questioned when she glanced up and saw Sun-Sun disappear out of vision.

Apache put on a sarcastic tone to answer. "Beats me you idiot..." she ended with a grin, immediately turning her attention back to the crimson food. "Hey, you know who this reminds me of?"

Mila Rose ignored Apache out of spite at being called an idiot but this undeterred Apache, who flung the fruit at her head. It hit Mila Rose rather forcefully, enough to make her turn around and grab Apache's collar. Apache, not wanting to be beaten, gripped the first thing she could reach... which just so happened to be Mila Rose's skirt.

"What's that Mila Rose? Your grip on me is weakening?"

"You are having a laugh right? If anything it is your grasp that is getting looser around here!"

By this time Sun-Sun had strolled back into the room, her free hand holding a small pink pot. She shook her head a little at Apache and Mila Rose arguing over their grip on each other and casually walked by the pair to pick up the discarded fruit which was a very short distance away from the two Fraccion. Noticing that Sun-Sun was back both Apache and Mila Rose turned around to face her... and let go of each other in shock as Sun-Sun dipped the fruit into the pot and ate it whole.

"What do you think you are playing at, huh?" snapped Apache, agitation increasing when Sun-Sun just sat down on the floor.

"The fruit is called a strawberry. It is not poisonous and it tastes delightful when dipped in cream." came the calm reply, patting the pot to indicate that aforementioned cream was actually inside it. "I thought you two knew that."

Apache sat down to face Sun-Sun, Mila Rose following suit. It was the former who leaned just inches from Sun-Sun's face. "It tastes delightful, does it? How the fuck are us two meant to KNOW that when you have just ATE the only fucking one..." she trailed off, Sun-Sun's reply being to shove a whole punnet of strawberries back in Apache's face.

Sat around the pot of cream like a trio of devious witches, the Fraccion of Halibel ate the strawberries in contented silence... Apache not getting over just how sweet and succulent they tasted. In satisfaction she let out a humongous burp, Mila Rose blinking in response and Sun-Sun glancing at her in disappointment.

"So..." Apache mused, remembering what she was going to say to Mila Rose earlier. "These strawberries... I found that they reminded me of that red-haired punk who we saw battling Grimmjow."

Mila Rose took a few seconds to ponder that notion. "You know something? I can see where you're coming from..." she said carefully, Sun-Sun nodding a little who show that she too could see the resemblance.

Apache grinned, took a strawberry and placed it carefully onto the concrete. "Good. Let us hope that this happened to him when we left..."

Upon saying her last word Apache raised a fist into the air and smashed it against the strawberry, scattering red pulp in a few directions. Apache then licked the crimson residue off her glove and laughed insanely, Mila Rose seeing the funny side of what just happened straight away and joining in.

Characteristically, Sun-Sun didn't join in the laughter. But even she also hoped that death was what became of the strawberry haired intruder.


	9. No 9: Velcro

**Authors Notes**: Firstly, thanks a billion Katie for this prompt; I had way too much fun with this! Although whether you gave it to me to shut me up as I was totally spamming the AIM conversation we were having at the time, ironically about the stuff, is something i'll always wonder. |B

Okay so anyways. Velcro. The ninth chapter stroke story. A follow on of sorts from the first one, Bemusement... and easily my favourite. I really and truly had this strange grin on my face when writing this up. Blame a piece of artwork on deviantART by Omicheese of the same name. It was my inspiration for this. I guess that's why I was going on about velcro in itself to Katie cause I needed one last prompt...

Also going to stress this out again; I do LIKE Loly. Tons. She is awesome in her own right and if she does turn out to be one of Ulquiorra's Fraccion i'll squee. Then write about it. Then fling Apache in it... -bricked for going off on a tangent- But yeah, I really do think Loly and Apache would NEVER gel. At all. So there?

Hope you lot like this as much as I did writing it!

---

"Come ON Aizen, hurry the fuck up already..."

The sun was shining gloriously, the sky was as blue as her right eye... yet Apache had a face on like thunder, her foot tapping impatiently at the tune of the lightly blowing breeze. She hated it when Halibel was called into meetings at the drop of a hat, especially when together with Mila Rose and Sun-Sun the four of them were going to be training later.

Glancing nonchalantly out of the window, Apache started to wonder what the meeting was about this time; just about every single Arrancar was aware of Las Noches being invaded by a trio of former Ryoka so what else was there to add on that? Nothing as far as the Fraccion was concerned.

"GAH! THIS IS SO IRRITATING!" she hollered, throwing her hand up in the air for added emphasis.

"Come on now, we've only just walked into the room..." replied a female voice, causing Apache to sigh disdainfully. She knew exactly who the voice belonged to and turning around with a frown deep enough to sink Hueco Mundo into the sand confirmed it. Loly, although this time around she was flanked, Menoly by the pigtailed Arrancar's right side with arms folded and a look on her face showing that she didn't want to be here.

"What the crap do you want this time?" Apache queried apathetically, interrupting Loly before she could answer. "That deal a fortnight ago was what you needed, you punched me first you little shit."

Loly merely smirked deviously, resting her hands on the back of her head as she slowly walked towards Apache. "That's all in the past, although if you keep making that face at me i'll punch you again."

"It's because I cannot stand you, you bastard."

"Likewise. Now..." Loly mused, folding her arms back cross her chest. "What's the deal with Halibel?"

The mention of her leaders name was enough to grasp Apache's full interest, the young Fraccion storming over to Loly and grabbing her by her collar. "WHAT about Halibel?" she hissed.

"Loly, I really think that this is stupid..."

Ignoring Menoly's feeble attempt at a plea, Loly merely looked Apache in the eye, her hands grabbing Apache's wrists and jerking them off her clothing. "It's just a bit of curiousity here. We..."

"You because you're bitter..."

"WE..." Loly snapped, glaring at Menoly so badly she would have keeled over instantly if looks could have killed. "Are merely wondering how Halibel's bust manages not to sag. Does she have velcro taped under there or something?" she finished mockingly, knowing full well that Apache gets majorly riled whenever anybody insults the tercera Espada.

She was proven to be correct, Apache landing a perfect right hook on Loly which sent her falling into Menoly. The sudden extra weight made Menoly tumble over awkwardly, sending Loly with her. In that instant Apache bounded over and picked both of them up fiercely, the force knocking their heads together.

"YOU THINK THAT IS FUCKING FUNNY, DISSING HALIBEL LIKE THAT? SHE COULD WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU PAIR OF BASTARDS!" Apache screamed, each word hitting both Loly and Menoly like a ton of bricks. "YOU WANT VELCRO, HUH? DO YOU? DO YOU? WELL I WILL FUCKING GIVE YOU VELCRO..."

Six hours later the cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra, was stoically wandering through the many corridors of the Arrancar's headquarters when he thought he could hear what sounded like muffled cries for help coming from the room he just walked by. Slightly intrigued he stepped into the room and mentally noting that the noises were coming from the ceiling, looked up. There bounded to the ceiling was Loly and Menoly, velcro keeping their legs and arms together and also keeping them suspended above the floor, both girls knowing that causing the velcro to come part would result in an awkward, maybe fatal, fall onto the concrete below.

Ulquiorra looked blankly... and shook his head sadly. He would have to have a word with Halibel tomorrow about getting her Fraccion to keep themselves under control.


	10. No 10: Why

**Authors Notes**: Everything has to come to an end and so does Heterochromia. Chapter stroke story ten of ten is here. Finally, some of you could add. xD

Thanks to everyone who has read the stories and given reviews, it really does mean a lot. Thanks to all those who gave me prompts as well for this, especially considering those I asked... minus Maylese and Abbie... are not into Bleach. Bryony may be but that's a different matter. -cackles-

The final installment features a lot of other characters, albeit briefly... and the prompt was another from Amy. I had a few ideas for this but stuck with this one cause of the ability to include more characters. -nod- And two more things. One, I won't be writing Bleach for a short while; I have some Pokemon and Neopets one-shots to complete first. Two, this is not the end of moi writing Apache. Trust me when I say that it's only the beginning. ;D

I also have plans to do more of the "ten mini stories" idea with different characters. Nemu will be next, followed by Rukia. If you want to drop me a PM with a prompt for one or both then that's cool!

Anyway! Here you go. The finale of Heterochromia... and thanks once again to all involved. ;O

---

There were seven days in a week... and in Apache's case, seven days of differencing annoyances.

On the Monday she, along with Halibel and her comrades Mila Rose and Sun-Sun, were watching the views surrounding them for any sign of intruders when Sun-Sun degraded the "childish" way that Apache was sitting on Mila Rose's shoulders for better observation. This made Apache snap at her, shouting why she had to be such a "snotty-nosed cow" sometimes, Mila Rose having to restrain Apache before she did anything she would regret later.

The next day Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun were training in the vast sands when a group of rebellious Hollows, ones who were not a part of Aizen's army, attacked them. Not wasting any time the trio of Fraccion unleashed their zanpaktous and before they could have a chance to fight obliterated the enemies in a matter of minutes. Unimpressed with how short the fight lasted, Apache held up one of the dead rivals by her hand, questioning why they had to be so pathetic and weak.

It wasn't until the evening that Wednesday got a little aggravating for Apache. She was already bored enough as the day didn't exactly bring anything truly eventful so the last thing she wanted was Lilinette bounding around, equally bored as once again the Espada were in a meeting. Resisting the urge to smack the younger Fraccion, Apache resorted to muttering why Lilinette had the maturity of a five year old.

With the wrist cuffs on the gloves repaired, the following afternoon saw both Apache and Mila Rose walk down the corridor trying to find Sun-Sun when the latter, while turning a corner, walked straight into Tesla. Annoyed at Mila Rose's lack of an apology he goes to attack her but impulse grabs Apache and she grasps Tesla's arms, bemused as to why men were generally arrogant pigs.

The sun was only starting to appear above the horizon on the mild Friday morning when Apache found herself in another fight with Loly, the latter trying to reduce the number of losses verbally and physically she has picked up against the former. The latest scrap started with a few slaps to the face from Loly before Apache winded her with a left hook to the stomach. Before Loly could react Apache had grabbed her by her pigtails and slammed her against the wall, Apache's words laced with menace as she asked why Loly had to be "such a weak bastard".

As an attempt to make amends, Menoly tracked Apache down the succeeding afternoon; apologizing for Loly about the many times she has tried to better the tomboy. Apache merely scoffed and walked away from Menoly, although there was a small part of her that was bemused; why was Loly such a bitch all the time when Menoly was more or less her opposite?

Sunday morning finally arrived and upon hearing the news that she was going with Halibel, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun to observe a battle between the sexta Espada Grimmjow and one of the intruders, Apache raced down the corridors as quick as her legs could take her. Suddenly out of nowhere Lilinette appeared, a grin on her face and her magenta eye gleaming.

"What the fuck do you want?" barked Apache with great impatience.

Lilinette's smile refused to wane, the younger Fraccion forming a peace sign. "Oh it's nothing, nothing at all. Just enjoying the day..."

Apache looked at Lilinette with a little concern but decided not to act one it as she was pushing for time. Muttering under her breath she rushed by Lilinette, only for her to trip over an unnoticeable length of wire that spanned from one side of the corridor to the other. As Apache fell to the floor with arms sprawled, Lilinette burst out into a fit of childish giggling.

"Got you!" she squealed.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Apache shouted back, enraged. "You will PAY for this!"

"Whatever!" Lilinette called back, running away before Apache could get a hold of her. "It's your fault anyway, why have you got to be so gullible sometimes?"

Watching her gleefully sprint away, Apache made a mental note to punch Lilinette later on.


End file.
